


Diversify Your Interests

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Finance Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Businessmen, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Living Together, M/M, Neck Ties, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen used to be Jared’s boss, and Jared’s kind of a toppy bastard. Until tonight, that is. Featuring frazzled nerves, Indian food, and inappropriate use of designer neck ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversify Your Interests

When Jensen walks into the townhouse, he smells the curry first. Then he groans. He's late and that means he'll be lucky if Jared spared him anything from Nirlep for dinner.

But his boyfriend isn't sitting at the marble counter, smugly stuffing his face with Jensen's palak paneer. Containers of food sit on the dark, stone countertop, lights dim from the overhanging glass pendants, but Jared is missing.

Jensen drops his briefcase on the bar stool and drapes his jacket over the back, finally noticing the lights on in their downstairs office. Jensen uses the room so rarely that he shares it with Jared, but there's no reason for either of them to be using it tonight....

"Jay?"

No answer.

Pushing open the door, Jensen finds a worrying sight. Jared's leaning over the desk, hair disheveled and clothing askew, and he barely acknowledges Jensen's entrance. Papers and folders cover the mahogany surface of the desk; Jared's laptop is turned on and shoved to the side as if the machine's quietly whirring presence frustrated Jared.

"You okay?" The question's quiet as if he might actually startle Jared but his boyfriend looks up with a half smile that's nowhere near reaching hazel eyes.

"Hey," Jensen gets the tired greeting, waits for Jared to fill him in.

His boyfriend stands still, eyes diverted away from Jensen. White teeth biting at Jared's bottom lip tell him Jared's trying to work something out in his head. The momentary indecision lets Jensen get a good look at Jared's messy state.

Jared had looked gorgeous this morning - his narrowly cut Calvin Klein suit in a warm grey fabric was perfectly tailored to his build. The jacket's slimmer silhouette made Jared look as slender as he really was, lean and lithe, not bulked up and square in some department store three-piece.

With his iPod playing, the thin white cord running from Jared's ears, down his tan throat, and into his pocket, Jensen had just wanted to spin Jared around right there. Tackle him to the carpet and prevent his boyfriend from making his early meeting. But Jensen had held himself in check, clutching his coffee mug and catching the grin that said Jared knew perfectly well exactly how much Jensen was struggling. He'd let Jared hoist his Jack Spade shoulder bag - a new addition after Jensen threatened to burn his black backpack - and kiss him goodbye without incident.

Now though, something's upsetting Jared and the haggard appearance isn't the only thing giving it away. He can see paler skin at Jared's wrist where a Swiss Army Chrono usually ticks but the watch has been stripped off and Jared's sleeves are rolled haphazardly up his forearms.

"Jay," he tries again and finally draws hazel eyes to his. "Something going on?"

"I'm just..." Jared trails off before sighing. "I don't know, Jen." His laugh sounds dry and humorless to Jensen. "Feeling a little frazzled, I guess."

"A little?" Jared's expression doesn't change. "Sorry."

The last few months have been harder than Jensen's used to. Losing Jared to another job, albeit a great one, was tough, but his boyfriend absolutely deserved it. Now a partner in another office, Jensen's equal, Jared has been busier but usually happier since striking out on his own. But with responsibility comes stress - Jared's a little out of his element but he'll find his footing. It's a road Jensen's already traveled.

He turns, thinking about offering to bring their dinner into the office - a high society camp-out - and get his boyfriend to take a break, when Jared's suddenly in front of him.

Completely in Jensen's space, Jared fills his senses but he wishes he could see beyond the exhausted sheen in Jared's eyes.

"Jen..."

"Tell me - whatever you need."

Jared kisses him then, not the _welcome home_ kiss he would have been more than happy with, but an instantly arousing battle between their lips. Not that Jensen minds, at all, but this isn't an answer. It's a - _holy shit_ \- distraction.

In the way Jared's tongue pushes against his then pulls back, the heat of his lips after Jensen sinks his teeth into them, Jensen can feel how out of control Jared is. Heartbeat more frantic, breath quick as if he's just run a marathon instead of working in an office by himself.

When he tries to pull away, Jared's hands join in the game, fisting in the sleek lines of Jensen's Zanetti button-down - and Jensen doesn't even care about the inevitable wrinkles - and keeps him prisoner. 

Their kiss shifts into something different; Jared's taunting tongue dares Jensen's into dominance, but it's desperate at the same time. He pulls a little harder every second that Jensen doesn't take the bait. It's then Jensen gets the idea of just what Jared's trying to push him into.

And Jesus _fuck_.

"Please, Jen."

The low whine pushes buttons Jensen hasn't touched in a long time. He could ask for this whenever he wants - Jared would give it to him in the span of a heartbeat. Just like Jensen gives Jared _anything_.

Jensen moves a hand behind Jared's neck, fingers gripping into the sweaty, tousled hair above Jared's collar and angles their mouths so he can delve deeper - take what's being offered.

No, it's so much better when Jared _asks_. Begs silently with whimpers and nips and frantic fingers all but pleading for Jensen to shoulder his burden and take the reins.

Their mouths separate; Jared's eyes are searching, more expressive now. It's a step in the right direction so Jensen takes it another step further.

Using his other hand, Jensen loosens Jared's cloud and caramel striped tie then pulls it off. The silk garment is tossed over the ebony Hitchcock side chair, forgotten for now. Jared's breathing is heavy when Jensen slips buttons from their holes, baring the skin that he's so familiar with. Jensen picks up the lingering urban notes of Polo Black in the dip of Jared's collarbones, nosing along the soft skin there.

The shirt gets the same treatment as the Ferragamo necktie and Jensen's back to Jared's lips. He allows himself a few more minute to erase whatever has set Jared off by completely possessing his boyfriend’s mind and mouth. Just as he feels tense muscles begin to loosen beneath his palms, Jensen pushes Jared back into the side chair, dropping to his knees between Jared's splayed thighs.

The narrow fabric trapped beneath Jared's forearm gives Jensen an idea.

While Jared leans forward, occupied with another deeply sensual kiss, Jensen tugs his own tie off. Jared moans encouragingly, eager for Jensen to start stripping but the older man has other plans. He moves Jared's wrist back to the Hitchcock's carved arms, sliding the ties beneath the wood and over Jared's arms. Silk neckwear, Jared's Ferragamo and Jensen's own crested Armani become nothing more than ridiculously expensive ropes binding Jared in place. The younger man catches on but allows the soft restraints, shifting enticingly on the chair when Jensen's lips brush the skin above the ties.

Jensen looks up and catches relief on Jared's face, swiftly hidden, and Jensen masks a satisfied grin by biting into the flexed muscles across Jared's stomach. He wonders if Jared questioned Jensen's willingness to do this....

It doesn't matter. He can show Jared how much the trust means.

"You have no idea," he whispers, breath hot on Jared's abs. "No idea how much I want you like this."

Normally Jared's the talker - dirty, enticing words are his specialty while Jensen's quieter but no less intense. Now he understands what Jared must feel. Jensen gets to breathe praises and receive those blood quickening sounds - Jared's moans and keens - in return. Powerful. Loved.

He makes quick work of Jared's cognac leather shoes, their rich color complement Jared's tie and warm features. Thin, soft suit socks are peeled off followed by a sharp clang when Jared's belt buckle hits the hardwood floor.

Inch by inch, Jensen pulls off Jared's pants and bares long legs. It's hard to say which is more appealing: the expanse of golden, warm skin or the well cut trousers, fitted tight over Jared's ass and looser in leg. Beautiful body, beautiful suit. One made for the other. A tailor's eye doesn't trump a boyfriend's, so Jensen shucks the pants to the floor and shuffles closer between Jared's legs.

"Jen, come on."

Jared's eyes slip close and Jensen's been staring, fingers pressing hard into quadriceps. His boyfriend's hard in his white boxer briefs, material bulging, flesh twitching when Jensen's hands teasingly move closer but never close enough.

"I'll take care of you," Jensen reassures, but the smirk means he doesn't plan to be quick about it.

His shirt rubs the sensitive skin of Jared's inner thighs; the younger man shivers so Jensen does it again intentionally. Jensen pulls Jared's dick out of his briefs and slides his fabric-covered wrist over the hard flesh. Jared gasps, tries to buck his hips up into the sensation but can't manage much and Jensen does him no favors.

Instead he removes the teasing touch completely, folds the shirt sleeves up his arms and sets to work just _worshiping_ Jared's body. There's so much skin for him to lick and savor, every dip tasted and nipped, soothed with wet stripes of tongue.

Ignoring Jared's cock, Jensen starts up Jared's left side. Lips bump over ribs, press tight to flesh when Jared squirms from the tickling. Up to the baby soft skin under Jared's arm where his scent is the strongest. Fine hairs tickle under his nose, Jensen's lips pushing into sweat-sheened muscle. He can't resist dragging his tongue across the subtle flavors that belong only to Jared.

When Jared starts shaking with each lick bestowed beneath the crease of his arm, Jensen stops and nips across his boyfriend's chest, paying lip service to a hard nipple. One sensation is quickly overwhelmed by another and it feels like Jared's body can't keep up with Jensen's attentions.

By the time Jensen gets to Jared’s lips, they’re parted around panting breaths. Jared doesn’t try to kiss him, doesn’t chase Jensen’s lips as he edges along Jared’s jaw, over his cheeks and down his nose. There’s sweat on Jared’s forehead, enough for Jensen to taste on his tongue when it touches skin.

Jensen dips low for a single, hot kiss before making his way back down the opposite side of Jared’s body. He makes sure his shirt drags over Jared’s dick, fine threading pulling over sensitive flesh. Jensen can feel how hard Jared is against his stomach and uses his movements to arouse his boyfriend further. He wants Jared as out of control as he can get. Then Jensen can take it all for himself and show Jared that he’s still okay.

“Need to…Jensen, _please_ ,” he hears as he’s pulling down the boxer briefs.

Jensen knows that breathy tone. Usually he’s the one begging for something he knows Jared is going to give him. On his own time, of course. And _fuck_ , it’s hotter than Jensen expected.

“Trust me.” Jensen mouths the words against Jared’s thigh, five o'clock shadow scratching the paler skin.

“Gotta…” 

Jensen bites down on the hidden skin and Jared’s plea draws off into a groan. “You don’t get to decide tonight, Jay.” He pulls away so Jared can’t push his hips towards Jensen’s face. “Let me take care of it.”

He swoops down over Jared’s dick and holds his boyfriend’s hips so he doesn’t choke when Jared cries out and tries to thrust up. Jared tastes so hot in Jensen’s mouth, so desperate that Jensen wants to cave right there and swallow him until Jared comes deep in his throat. When he digs his fingers into the back of Jared’s thighs, into the curve of his ass, it’s more for Jensen’s self-control than anything else.

It doesn’t help and Jensen pulls off before he ends this ahead of schedule. Jared’s whimper almost has him putting his lips back to work but Jensen stands up instead, unzipping his slacks and pulling his cock out for Jared to see.

He no sooner brings his arousal close to Jared’s lips before his boyfriend’s leaning out to catch the tip in his mouth. Stepping to the side of the chair, he lets his cock rest heavy on Jared’s cheek, on his upper lip where sweat mixes with Jensen’s taste. Jared’s tongue sweeps out to lick up the flavors and the sight of the supple muscle has Jensen shuddering over him.

Jared can't take his whole cock when Jensen slides into that hot mouth, but deep-throating is overrated when there’s a talented tongue going to work. Just the sounds, the insanely hot _wetness_ of it all, is enough to have Jensen teetering on the edge within minutes. 

His head's thrown back from the pleasure, but from the corner of his eye he catches movement down below. Silk bonds have loosened thanks to Jared's constant writhing on the chair, and Jensen's boyfriend has freed his wrist enough to stroke his own cock while he savors Jensen's.

And that just won't do.

"Don't think so, Jay," Jensen smacks the hand away and keeps it pressed to the armrest. "That's for me."

Jared whines around his dick, vibrations felt all the way to Jensen's toes, and it sets off that mind-numbing cascade that has Jensen coming hard. He does his best to keep his cock in Jared's mouth - come is difficult to get out of wool trousers. Jared gulps him down lewdly, Jensen's dick still twitching in his mouth. What little spills out between Jared's lips is swiped up by Jensen's finger and pushed back in beside his slowly softening erection. 

Jared licks up every drop, and in two and a half years Jensen's never seen Jared so eager or so ridiculously wanton. To Jensen it's almost like seeing a reflection of himself; he knows how fucked-out Jared makes him and this - _this_ \- is so beautiful. And so is the sight of Jared's hips hitching up into air, desperate for anything to get him off.

Slowly, still teasing and not allowing the visual of Jared practically melting in the chair to spur him on, Jensen strips off the rest of his clothes. Jared's eyes are wide and intense, as if he could blink and Jensen would disappear.

Stripped bare, Jensen climbs onto Jared's lap and straddles his wide thighs. He takes the opportunity to kiss Jared when the younger man opens his mouth, sliding along Jared's body and trapping his hard cock between their bellies. Jared can barely move beyond stroking his tongue with Jensen's, trying to push him into a faster rhythm.

He arches back away from Jared's mouth, releasing the tender, reddened lips to spit in his hand and start fisting Jared's erection. Jensen rides on top of Jared, doesn't care that he's already spent because this will always feel good. There's nothing better than skin on skin, heart to heart, and the knowledge that he knows Jared's body better than anyone in the world ever will. That knowledge is power, and he twists his wrist around the hard flesh in his hand and dives back into Jared's mouth.

Jensen feels Jared's cock swell just before his boyfriend comes with a choked off cry. He lets Jared ride out the sensations, their kisses gentling as the aftershocks subside and finally stop. 

It's just the two of them now; Jared's eyes are clearer now when Jensen smiles at him, then drops his forehead to Jared's sternum. Turning his head, he can't resist one last lick from Jared's nipple and over his pec, down into the crease of his arm. Jared laughs then and it's the best sound Jensen has heard since he got home. Jensen repeats, gets another low chuckle from the tickling before he sees Jared trying to wriggle his wrists out of the ties.

"Shit, Jay. Hang on." The silk is quickly unknotted and Jared pulls Jensen close, every kiss a silent thank you on Jensen's face and throat.

"I - Jen..." Jared starts, but Jensen shuts him up with a final kiss. He knows exactly what Jared's trying to say; he doesn't need to hear it. The relaxed expression and lazy limbs tell him all he needs.

The moment is peaceful and quiet until Jared's stomach growls and Jensen remembers all that Indian food just waiting on the counter. Jared doesn't even look at the messy papers and sleeping laptop, and Jensen gives himself a quiet _mission accomplished_ before getting up.

"Think dinner's still warm?" He smiles down at Jared, helping him to stand, and Jared's stomach gives another rumble for an answer.

"Better be," Jared yawns and stretches, helping Jensen gather their clothes. "Hema made a special batch for us when she saw me tonight."

"Go dish it up then," Jensen pulls on his pants and watches Jared pick up his underwear and slacks, sliding them on carefully. "And I'll meet you by the couch."

"Thanks, Jen," Jared grins and disappears from the office; his tone tells Jensen he's not just being thanked for the chance to finally eat dinner.

He grabs the rest of their clothes and drapes them over his arm. No sense leaving them in here when Jensen intends to keep them both out of the office for the rest of the night. Jared yells from the kitchen that the food's ready and he picks up the last two garments from the floor, feeling the silk ties in his hands. Jensen gets a flash of how Jared looked, wrists straining on the chair arms, face blissed out and back arching.

Definitely won't be the last time they'll desecrate designer neck wear. But next time, he's already imagining, it won't be Jared bound and beautiful.

Jensen smirks to himself and follows the wafting scent of spinach and ginger into the kitchen.

 

FIN.


End file.
